Byakuya one shots
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Read the tittle. Byakuya x reader. Some lemon involved... .
1. Chapter 1

This one isn't exactly happy.. *sigh* I'm horrible at one shots so I gave myself a timeline (or else I'd go on and on and on, an end never coming and therefor never being posted... that time line came in terms of death and life...

... and yes, I am a twisted person, but nobody said you had to read this... but please do. It'll get better from here, I hope...

warnings: a bit of lemon... technically, there's lemon... and blood, fighting, etc...

I panted on the ground, digging my zanpakoutō into the ground for leverage. I then got up in a running step and slammed it down. I managed to stay on my feet as a few fast paces slashes hit the other, but then fell again. A deep wound caused blood to stream down my back, covering me in a fresh coat and wetting my clothes already ruined from dried blood and sweat. It just never ended. I looked at my opponent and realized they were also weakening. Perhaps if I kept it up they would die before I did, even if I was the one gushing blood and not them.

I held zanpakoutō tightly before letting my shoulder get cut through. As this happened I shoved my zanpakoutō through my enemy's heart. Blood spewed on me, their weapon still ripping through the flesh on my arm. As they fell so did I, unable to have the weight of the weapon on me. I collected all my strength and pulled it out, half sliding it and causing more blood to flow. I wouldn't last much longer.

I looked sideways to see my captain. He was also engaged in a battle which took a few hours already. There wasn't too many wounds on either of them, and his bankai proved useless against the opponent. His haori and shirt had long been discarded and he was covered in a layer of sweat. At least he wasn't pitiful like me.

Watching him fight for once would be a decent way to pass my few last precious moments, so I staid silent and observed. I felt the blood began to pool from my mouth, and being a shinigami caused me to withstand more blood loss than usual. The air stung my wounds, and I laid in a pool of my blood, some fresh, some old.

My captain continued to fight with a ferociousness and pure skill which I could never have. Especially not now. He won and his enemy fell to the ground, sliced cleanly in two. Blood spewed onto him and I found myself unable to even say that we won. He won, I would be gone soon enough.

"Wh-?"

Whatever he was going to say was lost when his eyes landed on me. On his now bloody, weak, dying seated officer. Flash step had him at my side faster than I could respond to and I gave a small smile.

"We won?"

"Yes."

"Good..."

I let my voice fade before he sat down next to me. He cradled me in his arms, his usual stoic expression showing me a bit of worry.

"That bad?"

He never showed any bit of emotion, and this had to be the worst time to see it, when I knew I could never see it again.

"Hold me until then?"

The man gave a nod, and shifted to hold me closer.

"Ah, so you actually have emotions, taichou. Next time you show them to me before I die, alright?"

I didn't get a responses as he unsheathed his zanpakoutō. I immediately gave a sigh.

"Going to kill me?"

"It'll end the pain."

"I say no. If you don't want to be here, then leave me alone to die. But I'm enjoying this conversation-"

I was cut off by coughing up the blood which pooled in my mouth and throat. That seemed the end of the conversation and I looked at my captain once more.

"Sorry, for dying-"

I also couldn't finish that line and I was moved so I wouldn't choke on the blood anymore. I leaned back as strands of his raven hair brushed onto my face from the wind.

I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds begin to die pink.

"A sunset... Symbolic..."

At those words I was picked up and he began walking away with me.

"Ugh."

I was going to ask him to put me back down, but the only thing that I could do once my mouth was open was moan in pain. I felt cool metal placed over my neck and I weakly shook my head. He held it over my heart and I nodded. He then used flash step.

He brought me back to the Seireitei and I was placed on something soft. I looked around to see it was a room, but it wasn't mine. Silk sheets were around me and the scent of cherry blossoms managed to reach me through the smell of flesh and blood. So I was in his room. But why?

"There is no death on the battlefield if the battle is done."

Through what was left of my senses I could feel him pulled my clothes off. I was confused but tried not to let that cloud my mind. I wanted to be calm when I left for good. Two hands ran from my shoulders to lower. I tensed as they went lower and shivered as they went over my breasts. As his hands lifted one of my legs over his shoulder I had no energy to fight him.

"I'll give you a beautiful death. Because I could never give you a beautiful life."

"I- I'll die."

"That's the plan."

"I- I see."

I didn't know why he owed me a beautiful life or death, nor did I have enough energy to ask. Just speaking up and keeping my eyes open was killing me off much faster. My minutes were precious so I let the worry go. I wasn't complaining about my situation, so I may as well enjoy it.

Through pain that ripped through my body from still fresh wounds and his lips on my neck, I gave another moan. He slipped his mouth higher, passionately kissing me and trying to wet as much of me as possible. He didn't tease as he slipped his body inside of mine. I gave another moan, feeling my legs burn as if on fire and a tense feeling working up my body. He slipped out, leaving me quivering, before going back into me. As his body hit mine I felt a new wave of blood leave me. Drawn between two extremes I weakly gripped his hair. He raised his head and I put my lips against his. He kissed me soundly as he began thrusting. His tongue danced around in my mouth and I felt myself come around him. I gave a moan as his name breathlessly left my lips. He swallowed my words and continued to go, unwilling to leave me. He took my hands in his and left the rest of my body alone.

"Bya-"

"You don't have to say anything. Nothing at all. I love you."

He spoke around my lips and I felt each second drag me further away from life. My body went weak underneath his and I gave a murmur of words which I didn't even understand. I felt Byakuya stop moving and he placed his body beside me, pulling me onto him. My breathing was weak, shallow, my body already starting to get cold. I tilted my head back for a final breath and felt him place his mouth around mine. He stole my last breath away and slowly moved away. His now caring eyes was the last thing I saw before I died.


	2. Chapter 2

I called this one 'water fight' originally, but it didn't turn out to be a fun water event... next time...

I believe this may be called a drabble... . ... must stop putting in all these dots /(^^)/

Warnings: not for lemon directly, but it's obvious I'm implying it... Oh, and a fan obsession with Byakuya may be added here~

I sat in the bathtub covered by bubbles and surrounded by candles. The downside to dating a captain, work came over you, and paperwork could last hours over what they said it would last. That meant all the times you tried to romantically surprise a captain, the success rate was quite low.

I looked at through the dim light only being surpassed by flickering candles surrounding the bathtub. And he was late... as usual.

I heard the door open and I gave a small smile.

"In here,"

I heard him drop on the bed and I frowned.

"Take your time, I'll just go to sleep."

I pouted and knew he was a little clueless in love, but seriously?

"Bya-chan, I really need you in here with me."

The murmured response that he wasn't moving wasn't one I wanted to hear.

"Please, for me?"

I winced slightly and hoped my begging would work. Soon enough footsteps entered the bathroom and I looked at Byakuya enter the room. He already was dressed in loose clothes and the hair pieces out of his hair caused it to be in disarray over his eyes. And it always made him look beautifully romantic.

I held out a hand to him and licked my lips in a sign of what I wanted to do.

"I just wanted sleep-"

"I'll help you relax. Come on, Bya-chan, you've been so busy with work we haven't done it in ages."

"Then tomorrow. I promise."

"That's what you said yesterday. I think you owe it to me to sit and let yourself be pleasured."

Byakuya began undressing, shooting me a light glare as if he would drop dead because of it. I simply rolled my eyes as he stepped into the bathtub. He then sat down and I crawled onto his lap. I scooped water up in my hands then let it fall over his shoulders. Byakuya sunk lower and gave a small murmur. I traced my hands down his chest and dipped my head underneath the water. I teasingly kissed him over his chest and he wrapped his legs around me. When I raised my head to take in a breath of air he had his eyes closed.

"See? It's better than-"

I ran my hands down Byakuya's cheeks before realizing he fell asleep...

"Damn bastard... Hmm..."

I was upset but let that go. After all, I had his wet and sleeping body at my mercy. And he still owed me all of those promises...

~

The next morning I merely laughed as he tried to get to his feet. He fell down and I couldn't help it. He was so hopeless as he tried to cover it up so he could go to work.

I was about to leave the room to get to my own work when he held the door closed.

"And where are you going? I believe you're the one who says in a couple both people are equal?"

"Hmm,"

I gave a small nod, thinking about he'd make most nights erotic by giving me orders as my captain. I said we were equals in bed after because I wanted to be on top. But I had a feeling this would end up badly.

"So shouldn't we equally feel the same?"

He had me in a corner and he knew it. He was just playing with me and I played right back.

"No."

"Then we aren't equals. So as your captain I command you to strip."

I slowly tilted by head back before smiling.

"No."

"So you're the one in charge then. Have fun doing all my paperwork while I sleep."

He left the door and lounged back on the bed, a faint smile on his lips. I walked to the bed, each step losing more of my clothes. When I was naked and stood at the foot of the bed he made a motion for me to come closer. He leaned back on some pillows as he watched me, clearly liking the situation. As I crawled onto the bed he began undoing his shirt.

"Then please me."

"You perverted-"

"Who's in charge here? And who can enforce punishment?"

"Hmm, what is this punishment?"

I lowered myself over his body and began licking him over his chest.

"I'll bring another women into this."

I could swear he smirked as I lavished him in sexual acts for the rest of the day, my body never fully leaving his. The entire time his threats and erotic commands kept me going. Ah, next time, I'll date a non seated officer. Especially one who won't be so cruel as to not let me see his pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

this one ended... awkward... Don't need comments to tell me that *sheepish laugh* the plot (if you can call it that) seemed much better in my head... This is why all these little stories are being grouped togther, I dub them not worthy of (too much) of your time. But read on~

I just call this onw 'spicy'.

warnings: ... none...

"Ah, start actually doing something!"

I slammed the papers down on Renji's desk and he gave me a insult almost as quickly as if it had been a reflex.

"I'm your lieutenant, why don't you learn how to have that proper respect you and our taichou keep speaking for ages about?"

"All you have to do is complete your own work. How hard is that to do?"

The annoyance of the days of uncompleted paperwork loomed like a nightmare. Whatever Renji had that wasn't priority seemed to be shifted onto my desk. And I had enough of it. I was already drowning in my own, and he always seemed to have time off for other things.

"Both of you could start on paperwork."

"I was- ugh, all I did was stop to complain."

I turned around and crossed my arms as Byakuya walked inside. I then bowed my head.

"Sorry taichou. I haven't gotten any sleep lately."

"If it's affecting you at work you should change that."

"Too much paperwork. Your fukutaichou spends so much time in the living world with his new friends, I have to take on both roles around here."

"As is in your job description."

I said nothing and slowly held out a stack of papers to him.

"I need you to sign these."

Byakuya took the pile of papers and practically tossed them to an unwanted corner of his desk.

"All it'll take is five minutes, taichou."

"It has a lower priority than this."

Byakuya swept his arm over half his desk. I saw that his desk was filled much more with paperwork than mine. How did he get through it so quickly?

Renji saw my expression and snickered.

"Why are you snickering-?"

"Like the taichou said, shouldn't you be working?"

"Ah, you're so-"

"Both of you can get back to work. Renji, complete you own paperwork. And you,"

I caught Byakuya's glance for awhile before he looked away.

"Come back when you've gotten sleep and act less... Ferocious."

Renji gave a false growl and I kicked his chair. He fell down and Byakuya came closer to me, murmuring in my ear.

"Stop being so spicy."

I recognized the fact that Byakuya liked spicy things as Renji sat back down properly. I glanced at Byakuya then smiled.

"Bite me,"

I quickly put my lips against his then left the room almost as if I had been burnt. Hmm, and who said it was hard to seduce him? You just needed the courage to.

The faint taste of his mouth was one I was licking my own lips to find, my heart beating fast. Worst of all, he was going to kill me for it.

Use your imagination for the rest, if not *cough* sebonzakura *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

another Byakuya one shot~

warnings: Hints at sexual themes

"Good morning, Kuchiki-taichou."

I gave a bow as my captain passed me that morning. As usual he never looked in my direction. I didn't take it personally as I walked past Renji. I gave him a small bow, unwilling to add to his ego.

I felt him snatch something from my hair and I gave a soft complaint.

"Don't take things from me."

"What's with this?"

Renji twirled a cherry blossom in between two fingers and I pouted.

"I went to a hanami festival on my day off. So what?"

"Seems like you're trying to win his attention."

"Win whose attention?"

"Kuchiki taichou's."

"Agh, your sick minded. There's a joke, and then those things that you say. Pure insults."

I crossed my arms and let him have the cherry blossom. He then gave a snicker.

"What's your problem?"

I spun to glare at him and he held out a candy wrapper. More specifically, a cherry candy wrapper.

"So now I also can't have any candy?"

"Obsession is a bad thing."

I cringed at his words then spun around. I walked away quickly and felt myself run into somebody. I began murmuring apologies before I even saw who it was. I looked up to see Byakuya staring at me with a glare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, sorry taichou."

I gave a deep bow, wincing as I expected to be scorned. Instead I felt someone else run into me. I fell to the ground and looked to see Renji on me. I tried to kick him off but his weight held me down.

"Fukutaichou!"

I tried to get away and I felt Renji get pulled off. I looked at Byakuya pushing Renji carelessly into a wall and I gave him a smile. That was unlike him.

"Thank you."

Byakuya walked away again but Renji's voice stopped him.

"She just want to suck you."

"Fukutaichou, I will murder you!"

I spoke out bravely but staid sitting on the ground. I nervously looked at my captain, wondering what his reaction would be. He merely ever so slightly tilted his head in Renji's direction.

"Why do you say that?"

"She wants you in her mouth."

"Is this another trivial argument between you two? You act no better than a set of arguing siblings."

"Then who's your favorite?"

Renji absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head where Byakuya cast him into the wall. Byakuya then glanced at me.

"If I must act like your parent then I will for only this argument. Renji, she can have anything she wants in her mouth. End of argument."

A blush went over my cheeks and I looked up at Byakuya with widened eyes.

"Anything?"

He gave the smallest smirk I ever saw as he agreed.

"Anything."

His eyes swept me over and he then turned to leave. He left as Renji began cursing at me for being Byakuya's favorite. I merely gave a nod, a smile on my lips. My imagination was gone with just what I could have in my mouth that belonged to my captain.


End file.
